Croaky croaky
by mish1
Summary: Una extraña magia ha despertado. Muy extraña... muy... ¿ranas? ¿Qué pintan ranas aquí? ¿Y los sueños premonitorios de Tomoyo? Uoh, Sakura y Shaoran vestidos a conjunto ranero Oo ¿Qué es eso que atormenta a Tooya? Fic concluido.Un poco de humor.
1. Su vida

Disclaimer: CardCaptorSakura y sus personajes pertenecen a CLAMP.

**Croaky, croaky**

-¡Hooooooeeee!

-¡Agh!- A Tooya se le estampó la mandíbula contra el tazón de arroz -¡¿Se puede saber qué son esos gritos monstruosos en plena mañana?

Un ruido de pisadas descendió a velocidad vertiginosa por las escaleras y una Sakura que no se había caído por ellas de milagro aterrizó en la planta baja de la casa. Mientras se cepillaba el pelo como podía con una mano con la otra intentaba colocarse correctamente el lazo del uniforme y, al mismo tiempo, el pie izquierdo intentaba colocarse dentro del zapato correspondiente. Como caído del cielo apareció entonces su padre, depositando el desayuno de la caótica muchacha en la mesa.

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-Buenos días, papá.

-Parece que al monstruo se le han vuelto a pegar las sábanas, ¿ne?

-¡Cállate, hermano, idiota! Se me han gastado las pilas del despertador y no ha sonado, por eso me he despertado tarde.

-Sí, claro, ¿y el jueves pasado qué es lo que fue?

-Mmph. -Sakura lo miró con furia mientras devoraba el desayuno a toda prisa. Enseguida se levantó y se fue a coger su cartera.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ¡hasta luego!

-¡Cuídate!

-¡Vigila que no atropelles a nadie con tus zancadas, monstruíto!

-¡No soy un monstruo! Por cierto, hermanito, tienes la cara llena de arroz.

Y dicho esto salió Sakura corriendo como alma que lleva el demonio hacia la universidad. Su cabello castaño, que se había dejado crecer por detrás, ondeaba al viento, sin ataduras. Ya estaba en su 4º año de universidad, a punto de acabar las últimas clases de teórica y de empezar con las prácticas. Estudiaba Magisterio en el Campus Clamp, especializándose como maestra de escuela primaria, y ya estaba deseando empezar con las prácticas.

Detuvo su carrera al distinguir una figura harto conocida en la entrada del campus. Era un chico alto y serio, que al verla cambió su gesto enfurruñado por una cariñosa sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Sakura.

-Eh... ¡Buenos días, Shaoran!... ¡¿Qué haces aquí todavía? ¡Vas a llegar tarde a las clases tú también!

-Yo... eh... me entretuve pensando en mis cosas mientras esperaba y no me di cuenta de que fuera tan tarde... -Repuso él, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-¡Pues venga, vamos, aprisa! -dijo ella sonriendo. -¡Veo que no soy la única despistada!

Y allá que se fueron, hacia sus respectivas clases. No sería hasta la 2ª hora que se daría cuenta la ingenua muchacha de que Shaoran había estado esperándola. ¿No dio la casualidad que cuando la semana pasada ella llegó tarde también, él se había distraído más de la cuenta buscando un libro en la librería de enfrente de la universidad? Sakura se sintió culpable, pero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. Procuraría llegar siempre puntual, para que Shaoran no tuviera que esperarla. Ya llevaban años como pareja. Siempre quedaban en la entrada de la universidad un cuarto de hora antes de las 8, que era cuando empezaban las clases. El edificio de Magisterio estaba al lado del de Traducción e Interpretación, donde él estudiaba lenguas asiáticas antiguas además de seguir estudiando japonés y su chino moderno natal. Aparte, seguía perfeccionando sus técnicas de magia y artes marciales como heredero de la familia Li.

La antigua Card Captor ahora vivía una vida de chica universitaria normal y atrás quedaban sus días como cazadora. Aún revisaba de vez en cuando sus cartas, pero ya llevaba años sin usar su magia de verdad. Estaba lejos de su pensamiento que quizás pronto volvería a hacer uso de sus poderes. ¿Cuál sería la amenaza?

**Fin del capítulo 1**

N/A: Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de Croaky Croaky. ¿Qué por qué se llama de esa forma tan peculiar? Erhm... bueno, eso ya se verá ^_^ U. Como todo principio, hay que entrar en situación. Luego espero poder llevarlo a cabo tal y como planeo (jejeje ;)).


	2. Tomoyo y el Sueño del Destino

**Croaky Croaky**

2º capítulo:** Tomoyo y el sueño del destino**

-Waah... Es preciosa...

Después de tantos años la casa de Tomoyo seguía impresionándola. Tras dar su nombre por el interfono, las puertas de hierro se abrieron y Sakura avanzó por el esplendoroso jardín. Kero revoloteaba feliz a su alrededor.

-Merieeenda, merieeenda... -Canturreaba con su vocecilla. - Tomoyo nos dará una rica merieeeenda...

-Kero...

-¡Vamos, Sakura, deprisa!

-Sí, sí... (¿Es que a ti sólo te importa la comida?)

Atravesado el jardín, la puerta principal se abrió y apareció Tomoyo para recibirles. Si de pequeña ya era linda, en plena juventud se había vuelto realmente bella y mantenía ese aire frágil que tuviera de niña.

-Bienvenidos, Sakura y Kero, qué bueno volveros a ver.

-Hola, Tomoyo, gracias por invitarnos a venir hoy a tu casa.

-Tomoyo, guapa, ¿verdad que nos has preparado una rica merienda?

-Paciencia, paciencia, Kero. -Rió Tomoyo -Hay una cosa que quiero enseñarle a Sakura.

-¿Es algo comestible?

-No tienes remedio, Kero, de verdad...

-Ven por aquí, Sakura.

Fueron siguiendo a Tomoyo por las diferentes habitaciones de la gran mansión hasta que llegaron a su habitación. En el interior había largos percheros a lo largo de las paredes, todos llenos de detallados y coloridos conjuntos de ropa infantil. Hileras multicolor de vestidos, faldas, pantalones, trajes... Toco cuidado al más mínimo detalle. No era nada extraño, pues Tomoyo era la creadora de una famosa línea de ropa infantil de la que ella misma diseñaba todos los modelos. Era un trabajo hecho a su medida y estaba la mar de contenta. Alguna vez se había lamentado de no tener ya la oportunidad de hacer preciosos vestidos de batalla para Sakura, pero se contentaba haciéndole de vez en cuando bonitos vestidos para sus citas especiales con Shaoran. No teniendo suficiente con todo eso, también colaboraba de vez en cuando en discos de canciones infantiles y algún que otro doblaje en series de animación. Estaba la mar de ocupada, vamos, pero disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Sakura estaba muy contenta por ella.

Tomoyo buscó en un cajón de su escritorio y sacó unos papeles con algo garabateado encima. Parecía un nuevo diseño. Inocente, Sakura alargó la mano, siempre le gustaba ver los diseños de su hábil y fantasiosa amiga de la infancia. Echó una mirada a lo que había en los papeles. Y se quedó de piedra al descubrir lo que representaban aquellos trazos.

Los ojitos de Tomoyo brillaron.

-¿No es fantástico? ¡Anoche tuve un sueño, Sakura! ¡Un sueño maravilloso en el que tú eras la protagonista única e indiscutible!

-¿Uh? -Kero se acercó curioso al papel.

Lo primero que vio fue verde. Mucho verde. Y unos grandes ojos redondos. Y también estaba... ¡Eh! ¡Esa cara era la de Sakura! ¿Un monstruo de ojos saltones devorando a Sakura? No, no. Su estómago hambriento le hacía ver cosas raras ('No creo que Tomoyo vea a Sakura como un bocado apetitoso' (: Bueno, no en el sentido de comida :P))... Se frotó los ojos y miró de nuevo, más fijamente. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Era Sakura vistiendo un traje de... Sí, exactamente eso. Un traje de rana la mar de expresivo. El gorro era la cabeza, con los saltones ojos. El traje era bonito, un vestido de tirantes verde chillón, combinado con una chaqueta fina y transparente de manga larga con dos colas que acababan en punta detrás, a la misma altura que la falda del vestido verde, por las rodillas. Las puntas de las mangas de la chaqueta acababan también en largas puntas, así como el vuelo del vestido, y en cada una de las puntas, una bolita blanca en el caso del vestido, y verdes las dos de la chaqueta. Era bonito, el estilo le recordaba al del traje de la batalla para conseguir la Carta Agua. Los zapatos tenían forma de ancas de rana. Una flechita indicaba: ' Muy flexibles'. En un rincón de la hoja ponía: 'Modelo impermeable'.

-Qué... ¿Qué significa esto? - Preguntó Sakura entre gotitas de sudor y una fuerte y temida sospecha.

- ¡¿A que es realmente maravilloso? - Tomoyo brilló (literalmente) y estrellitas nacieron a su alrededor. - ¡Anoche te vi vestida así, cual graciosa ranita! ¡Estoy segura de que es una premonición! ¡La poderosa Sakura, la Cazadora de Cartas, volverá a luchar por proteger nuestro querido planeta! ¡Y el destino quiere que lleves este traje para enfrentarte a las adversidades, este traje hecho por mí con todo mi corazón! - Aquí Tomoyo culminó con una expresión de felicidad suprema y un amago de desmayo.

-Uh. -Gotas de sudor rodeándola, Sakura empezó a recordar viejos tiempos.

-Y todavía falta lo mejor, joujoujou. - Rió Tomoyo con su mano en la mejilla. Su amiga sufrió un leve estremecimiento.

-¡Tachán! ¡Mira lo que tengo aquí!- La exaltada muchachita de pelo negro fue al ropero y sacó algo. -¡Aquí tienes tu vestido, listo para cuando la ocasión lo requiera!

-Uoooh. -Aquí Kero abrió los ojos como platos. -¿No dices que tuviste en sueño anoche?

-Claro, y he tenido toda la mañana para hacerlo ^o^

-O_o

-Aunque aún me queda acabar con el modelo a conjunto de Shaoran... ^_ ^

-O_O U

Mientras, en el rojizo cielo del atardecer, sobre la ciudad, una extraña figura negra, circular, apareció. Si alguien hubiera acercado el oído, habría podido escuchar un curioso sonido. ( _Croaky, croaky. Croaky, croaky_. )

**Fin del 2º capítulo**

**N/A**: Ojalá leyendo este cap os lo paséis tan bien como yo me lo he pasado escribiéndolo XD (Me he enamorado aún más de Tomoyo ^o^)


	3. Ultimando detalles

**Croaky Croaky**

Capítulo 3**: Ultimando detalles**

_-Unos días antes, en Inglaterra-_

Dio los últimos retoques al seto. Listo. Ya está. Se levantó y se secó la frente. Le gustaban esas cosas. La tranquila belleza del jardín. Pero todo tiene un límite. Necesitaba algo de actividad. Era domingo, un día ideal para salir y pasarlo bien. Y resulta que precisamente ese día él había decidido encerrarse toda la mañana en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera había bajado a comer. Y ya empezaba a estar hartita. Ella no se había casado con un ratón de biblioteca. Lo sacaría a rastras de allí y disfrutarían fuera de lo que quedaba de día. Sacudiéndose la tierra de los tejanos, entró en casa. Era una mansión al más puro estilo inglés. Antigua, lo que le confería un aire de vieja y acogedora amiga. Ideal para noches junto al fuego. Pero también podía resultar mortalmente aburrida si no ponían de su parte. Subió las escaleras. El suelo estaba impecablemente limpio, así como las alfombras de complicados cosidos. Pero no así las estanterías y habitaciones más apartadas y sus pasillos correspondientes. A él le gustaba que algunas partes de la casa mantuvieran ese aire dejado e intocado por los años, decía que allí aún descansaban inalterables las memorias. Momentos guardados en cada pared y cada objeto, protegidos por el polvo acumulado. 'Si escuchas atentamente', decía, 'podrás escuchar sus historias'. Sí, muy bonito y poético, pero ahora la escucharía a ella, amante de cosas más vivas.

Se detuvo ante la puerta, decidida a abrirla de un empujón. Y entonces oyó un sonido. Curiosa, sabiendo que él se encontraba sólo, acercó el oído y se quedó sorprendida. Se estaba riendo. Sí. Y con ganas. Abrió la puerta y lo vio allí, sentado en una butaca junto a la ventana, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos mientras leía un libro, de tapas grandes y duras y hojas ligeramente amarillas. Kaho se acercó y apoyando los codos en el respaldo de la butaca, miró por encima de los hombros de él.

-¿Qué es eso tan gracioso, Eriol? -Preguntó, olvidando completamente su enfado de unos minutos antes. Su curiosidad era más fuerte.

Eriol alzó los ojos azules del libro y la miró a través de sus anteojos.

-Estaba leyendo un libro que había estado sellado hasta hoy. Escrito por Clow Reed. Ja, ja, ja. ¡Me encanta este hombre!

-¿Acaso en sus ratos libres se divertía escribiendo chistes?

-No, no, qué va. Escucha esto...

-Realmente era un hombre muy peculiar. Pobre Sakura, me da pena, deberíamos decirle algo...

-¡Pero qué dices, si lo mejor es que no sepa nada! ¡Ahí está el quid! Limitémonos a observar el espectáculo. ^_^

-Eriol, a veces me das miedo. Tú y tu sentido del humor...

-Vamos, vamos, no te hagas ahora la inocente y responsable Kaho. - le dijo él con una traviesa sonrisa. -Nos conocemos, ¿no te mueres de ganas de ver la actuación de Sakura? Y no sólo ella. Piensa en Shaoran. El serio y formal Shaoran.

Kaho luchó por mantenerse seria.

-Y para hacerlo un poco más entretenido, creo que pondré mi granito de arena.

Y, con una gran sonrisa, rebuscó algo muy concreto entre los numerosos libros de los rodeaban.

_-En la actualidad, en un parque de Tomoeda-_

-Brrr...

-¿Qué pasa, Shaoran?

-Me ha dado un escalofrío. -Respondió éste. -La verdad es que tengo un mal presentimiento desde anoche...

-¿En serio?

Sakura dio un lametón a su polo de fresa y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su chico.

-Tuve un sueño extraño...

-¿Un sueño raro? - La muchacha recordó el curioso sueño que Tomoyo le contara la tarde anterior. - ¿Cómo de raro?

-Bueno, verás... Estábamos tú y yo, y todo a nuestro alrededor estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro... Era inquietante. Tú estabas asustada y me abrazaste... -Se sonrojó bastante en este punto. Sakura lo miró dulcemente con una media sonrisa.

-Tú siempre estás ahí para darme coraje, Shaoran. Incluso en los sueños...

Las orejas de Shaoran se pusieron como tomates.

-Ah... esto... yo... -Entonces su voz tomó un tono ligeramente triste. -Pero yo, no sabía qué hacer, cómo reconfortarte... -Bajó la mirada. Sakura tomó su mano. - Entonces... Como de la nada, aparece Daidouji.

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí. Exacto. Toda luminosa. Como una guía. Transmitiendo tranquilidad y seguridad. Y ya no estás asustada. Después de mirar a Daidouji con sorpresa, te giras y me sonríes. Y todo vuelve a estar bien.

-Es muy extraño. ¿Crees que puede tener algún significado?

-No sé. -Respondió Shaoran. -Sólo sé que no quiero verte nunca triste y asustada. Sintiéndome incapaz de hacer algo por ayudarte...

-No te preocupes. Tan sólo has de estar a mi lado.

Sakura elevó su rostro. Shaoran bajó la mirada a sus labios. Entonces...

-¡Hola, Sakura y Li! -Elevando los ojos sorprendidos vieron a Tomoyo, cámara en mano, delante suyo. Ésta, aprovechando el momento estupor de la pareja, se sentó entre los dos tortolitos. Su mirada tenía un brillo especial cuando se giró hacia Shaoran ('Brrr... de nuevo un escalofrío...').

-Cuando me acercaba a vosotros, (preguntándome si me veríais, ya que estabais en un momento tan adorable (una magnifica escena para 'Sakura y sus momentos románticos')), he escuchado lo último que hablabais, y... Tengo que decirte, Shaoran, que yo tengo la clave del enigma de tu sueño.

-E-¿En serio?

-Claro que sí. Significa que cuando llegue el momento en que tú y Sakura debáis enfrentaros a la nueva amenaza que, estoy segura, está a punto de llegar... Tienes que seguir todas mis indicaciones si de veras quieres que todo acabe bien.

-Bueno, es cierto que me quedó la misma sensación que en los sueños premonitorios, pero... ¿Quieres decir que tú...?

-Por supuesto. La otra noche tuve un sueño. Supe que Sakura volvería a combatir. El destino quiere que yo os facilite el camino. Siendo lo importante que es Sakura para mí, estate seguro... Todo será por el bien de ella. Por Sakura, por su seguridad.

Shaoran sólo pudo observar atónito a la segura muchachita que lo miraba con toda la sinceridad de sus ojos. Entonces ella se levantó rápidamente, apareciéndole nuevamente ese brillo especial y una sonrisa que, sin saber por qué, hizo que finas gotitas de sudor resbalaran por la nuca de él. Había algo en todo aquello que no dejaba de darle un poco de mala espina... Tomoyo sacó una cinta métrica del bolsillo de su vestido amarillo.

-Li. Harás todo lo posible por proteger a Sakura, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo? Sí, claro...

-Así pues. Tengo tu palabra. -Y cruzó su meñique con el de él. - Ahora, levántate, por favor.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, Shaoran obedeció. En el tiempo en que tarda una bellota en caer al suelo, Tomoyo midió y apuntó en su memoria las medidas del chico que la observaba cada vez más preocupado.

-Qué demonios...

-Perfecto. Ahora a continuar con vuestra cita. No os preocupéis por nada.

Y la radiante muchacha se alejó canturreando para sí. La pareja observó en silencio su marcha. Shaoran miró a su novia.

-¿Tú sabes qué significa todo esto?

-¡Uah! ¡Mira, mira, Shaoran! ¡Esa es la tienda nueva de ositos de peluche que quería ir ver! ¡Rápido, rápido, vamos! ('¡Lo siento mucho, Shaoran!')

**Fin del tercer capítulo**.

Se acerca la acción, ya queda muy poquito. Por cierto, lo de Kaho y Eriol es porque me baso en las relaciones que se establecen en el manga, además que creo que hacen muy buena pareja :) Espero que nadie se me escandalice :P Jeje, Tomoyo ya tiene bien pillado a Shaoran. ¡Vamos, adelante con el traje! Ya no podrá negarse :)


	4. Plumas, muchas plumas Y ranas, muchas ra...

**CroakyCroaky**

Capítulo 4: **Plumas, muchas plumas. Y ranas, muchas ranas.**

La luz hizo acto de presencia en la ciudad de Tomoeda. Era un amanecer normal, como cualquier otro día, y la actividad iba haciendo acto de presencia en las calles y casas. Era un día brillante, deslumbrante. Había llovido la noche anterior y el cielo estaba completamente claro. El suelo húmedo salpicado de pequeños charcos allí donde no había asfalto o donde éste tenía alguna imperfección o desnivel en su superficie. Estudiantes con sus uniformes iban a su instituto. Empresarios entrajetados recorrían la ruta hacia sus oficinas. Un día como los demás. ¿Seguro? Quien elevaba la vista sentía que algo era distinto. Que algo no era como debía ser. Pero, sin ser capaz de identificar aquello que lo perturbaba, aquello que estaba fuera de lugar, seguía, pensativo, su camino.

'_Parabará, pa, parabá, Hello, Hello, Kitty_' '

'¡Catacloc!' Un reloj con forma gatuna y un lazo rojo en una de sus orejas se estampó contra la pared del dormitorio. Por suerte (o por desgracia, según se lo planteara uno u otro de los habitantes de la casa) era resistente. Increíble y sorprendentemente resistente. La mano culpable (de intento de gaticidio) agarró las sábanas sobre las que descansaba y las enrolló sobre su cabeza. Era una cabeza de pelo negro, un pelo que, visto su estado, sufriría mucho esa mañana cuando le pasaran el peine. 'Mmph. Por qué tiene que tener una música tan estridente...' gruñó una voz claramente masculina bajo la almohada. Otra cabeza asomó en la puerta de la habitación. Era un hombre joven, de pelo castaño claro de aspecto suave, mirada amable, y redondas gafas. Llevaba un delantal rosado adornado con conejitos blancos y se veía una sartén en su mano.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¡Dios, ¿qué le ha pasado a la pobre Kitty? Ya vuelves a maltratar al pobre despertador cuyo único pecado es cumplir con su función...

Con delicadeza reconstruyó el aparato y lo volvió a colocar sobre la mesita de noche. Dirigió una mirada a la forma entre las sábanas.

-Vamos, arriba, estoy preparando tortitas.

-Mmph...

-Vamos, recuerda que hoy tienes un trabajo en horario de mañana...

-Anoche regresé muy tarde a casa, creo que dejaré estar ese trabajo, me muero de sueño...

-Muy bien. - Dijo el chico de gafas con una comprensiva sonrisa. -Pero no sé si haces bien hecho...

Se giró, de vuelta a la cocina. De repente se detuvo. Su mirada se perdió, mirando al vacío.

-Oh. Creo que mi otro yo no está muy de acuerdo con eso.

Sus ojos se cerraron. Unas enormes y magníficas alas blancas surgieron de su espalda y lo envolvieron mientras su cuerpo brillaba. Cuando volvieron abrirse, era un ser distinto el que apareció. Alto, tenía todo el aspecto de un ángel, con un largo cabello blanco. Al abrirse sus ojos, la mirada amable de antes había cambiado a una fría como el hielo. Se volvió en dirección a la cama.

-¡Flechas de aliento gélido!

Unas flechas de vapor gélido aparecieron delante suyo y explosionaron al llegar a la cama. '_¡Xlaff! ¡Xlaff!_' Tooya se despejó completamente.

-¡Maldita sea, qué demonios estás haciendo!

Yue lo miró fríamente.

-Un hombre como es debido ha de cumplir con sus compromisos sin rechistar.

Y dicho esto desapareció en dirección a la cocina, donde una luz dio a entender que ahora era a Yukito a quien encontraría allí.

-¡Diantre!

Tooya observó la habitación salpicada de agua y plumas.

-¡¿Quién me manda a mí liarme con un tío con dos personalidades? Me van a volver loco. 'Y encima cada vez que se transforma lo deja todo perdido de plumas, a este paso podríamos montar un negocio de almohadas rellenas de pluma. Y no de cualquier tipo de pluma, no, de pluma de ángel. Toma ya. Aunque las podríamos hacer pasar por plumas de ganso. A ver qué diría Yue a eso.' Pensó maliciosamente.

Después de desayunar (Tooya un par de tortitas de miel. Yukito... bueno, es Yukito, mejor no dedicarse a contarlas...) salieron a la calle. Compartían piso, aunque Tooya iba de vez en cuando a pasar unos días a la casa paterna, para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Yukito iba a la redacción del periódico donde publicaba sus críticas culinarias (también hacía sus pinitos como cocinero) y Tooya a su trabajo temporal (seguía alternando trabajos, le gustaba variar, a partir de cierta edad ya se buscaría un trabajo estable, pero por ahora le iba bien así). Enseguida notaron un olor extraño...

-Mm... ¿No hueles algo raro?

-Sí. Ahora que lo dices... Es como... Me recuerda a algo...

-Es como el olor del agua en un pantano descuidado... Pero muy flojo...

-Como agua estancada, ¿verdad?

Miraron al cielo. Algo no encajaba.

-Tooya... (Yukito era el más perceptivo, sobretodo ahora que Tooya había perdido su sensibilidad mágica cuando le traspasara sus poderes a Yue para salvar a Yukito) El cielo... es turquesa.

-¿Eh? ¡Es verdad! Es como más verdoso... ¿Un fenómeno celeste? No han dicho nada por la tele...

'¡Plaf!' Caminando distraído, Tooya había pisado algo.

-Más verde. Una rana.

-¿Una rana? Me encantan las ancas de rana. Ranas a la brasa, rana con salsa teriyaki, rana con paella española...

La rana, con la marca de zapato en su cabecita, pegó un brinco y desapareció bien rápida de su vista.

-Creo que la has asustado. Ahora vendrá con su mamá gigante a castigarte. -Bromeó Tooya.

-Ja, ja... -Rió Yukito - ...Ja... -Se quedó pasmado mirando por detrás de Tooya. Por donde se había marchado la ranita.

Ese último "ja" había sonado raro. Tooya se giró muy poco a poco. Era la típica escena en la que al girarte aparece algo terrible detrás tuyo. El olor a agua estancada se hizo más fuerte. Tooya tragó saliva. Se fue girando. Poco a poco.

'_Piii piii piii..._'

Por entre las sábanas Sakura, somnolienta, sacó una mano para apagar el despertador.

-Ah. Aquí está.

-...

-¿Uh?

Notó un tacto extraño... Suave... Resbaladizo... Húmedo... Algo se revolvió en su mano.

'Piii piii piii'

Asomó la cabeza. Los ojos esmeralda se entreabrieron. Y se cruzaron con otro par de ojos. Saltones y brillantes. 'Mm' Volvió a meter la cabeza entre las sábanas.' Todavía estoy soñando'.

'_Piii piii piii_'

Volvió a sacar la mano, y apretó el botón de despertador.

'_Croach_.'

-¿Hoe?

Se sentó de golpe en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos, a la vez que el sonido del despertador se iba extinguiendo, dejando paso otro sonido igual de repetitivo, aunque algo diferente.

'_CroakyCroaky CroakyCroaky_'

Había ranas. Ranas por todas partes. Ranas en el suelo. Ranas en la ventana. Ranas en la mesita. Ranas encima de un Kero durmiente. Ranas en la cama. Encima de la manta. Una rana en su cabeza.

-¡Agh!

Sakura se levantó.

'_Croach_' Una rana chafada.

-Uegh... ¡¿Qué es esto?

Corrió a abrir el armario.

'_¡Croaaaash! ¡Croasssh!_' Ranas estampadas contra la pared.

-Uuh... -Tuvo un ligero sentimiento de culpa. Pero la grima que le daban era peor.

Sakura se puso corriendo una chaqueta, cogió las cartas y salió volando por la ventana (con la magia de las cartas, por supuesto ^_^U).

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

¿Qué tal? ¡Ya aparecieron las ranitas! _Croaky croaky..._


	5. La lluvia

**N/A: **¡Uops! ¡Es cierto, el pelo de Yukito era gris!... Un pequeño lapsus, que en la mente lo veía castaño... Bueno, ¡preparad el paraguas para esta lluvia tan especial!

**Croaky Croaky**

Capítulo 5:** La lluvia**

Sakura sobrevoló la ciudad. ¿De dónde habían salido tantas ranas? Por toda la ciudad se veían ranas. No tantas como en su habitación, pero aún así un número poco corriente, sobretodo para ser en la ciudad. Además el cielo, que ahora se había vuelto de un verde mucho más evidente, acentuaba lo poco común de la situación. Vio a poca gente por la calle, todos sorprendidos mirando a su alrededor, los niños disfrutando jugando con las ranitas. Había sorpresa, sí, pero nada de miedo. Como mucho divertida curiosidad. Después de todo era Japón. Allí estaban acostumbrados a todo. Un enorme Godzilla habría despertado un poco la alarma, pero... ¿una invasión de ranas? Nah, seguro que de alguna manera se arreglaría pronto. 'Sí' pensó Sakura, 'gente como yo somos los que tenemos que vérnoslas con estos atolladeros...' -_-U ¿A qué se debería todo esto? Uh... Y encima las ranas le daban repelús. Si no fueran tan resbaladizas, con esa piel brillante, y esos ojos saltones... Brrr...

_Croaky_

¡Agh! ¡Una rana le había saltado a la nariz! ¡Es que además eran expertas en el arte del salto de pértiga o qué, bien alto que estaba volando! (No pudo evitar imaginarse un montón de ranitas con minipértigas practicando aquí y allá. Si no se encontrara en esa situación le habría resultado hasta cómico y todo...)

_Croakyyyy... Croakyyy..._

Vio caer una rana por su lado izquierdo...

_Croakyyy..._

Otra calló por delante...

¡¿Estaban lloviendo ranas? Bueno, creía haber oído alguna vez algo sobre ranas que habían llovido, pero... ¿iba en serio?

La rana de su nariz le saltó a la mano. Le sobresaltó tan fría, y apartó la mano en un acto reflejo.

-¡Uah...!

Resbaló de su báculo mágico. Parecía que no iban a ser sólo ranas lo que cayera del cielo.

'_Plaf_' Algo la sujetó. Alzó la vista.

-¡Yue!

El ángel la miró preocupado.

-¿Estás bien, maestra?

-Sí, pero... ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué hay tantas ranas?

-Ni idea. Primero el cielo empezó a cambiar de color... De repente, aparecieron un montón de estos bichitos. Y ahora, llueven del cielo. Todo es muy extraño...

-¿No estabas con mi hermano? ¿Cómo está él?

-No lo sé. Enseguida vine a tu lado, Maestra de las Cartas, pensando que podría serte útil.

No muy lejos de allí, una figura corría desesperadamente perseguida por una barabunta de cientos, no, miles de ranas.

-¡Maldito seeas, Yuueee! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte así, dejándome tirado de esta maneeeraaa? ¡Y vosotras, ¿por qué la tenéis tomada conmigo? ¡Fue Yukito el que dijo todo aquello!

(Y no eran lentas, no...)

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-¿No ha habido ningún sueño? ¿Ninguna pista?

Sakura recordó un traje. Una Tomoyo en estado de éxtasis. /_Sakura, he tenido un sueño_/

-Tomoyo. Tenemos que ir a casa de Tomoyo.

Shaoran cogió la cartera con los libros y salió afuera, cerrando la puerta con llave. Tenía de nuevo una sensación muy extraña, hoy más acentuada. Algo, lo que había de llegar, ya estaba allí. Palpó la joya que llevaba en el bolsillo. Si hacía falta, la cogería y haría aparecer su espada. Entonces notó una presencia que se aproximaba. La reconoció al instante. Inconfundible. Se dice que los sentimientos fuertes hacen que seas capaz de reconocer a alguien incluso antes de que aparezca. Ya sea por un afecto muy grande... O por un enorme desagrado.

'_Patam patam patam_'

Se acercaba. Shaoran se puso en estado de alerta.

'_Patam patam patam_'

El hermano de Sakura pasó disparado por delante suyo sin siquiera mirarlo.

'¡¿Eh?'

'_Patum patum patum patum_'

Una enoooorme masa verde desfiló ante sus ojos. Un ruido ensordecedor.

-¡¿Eh?

'¿Mm?' Tooya creía haber visto a cierta persona en medio de su carrera.

'_Xraassh_'

Derrape. Parada en seco. Girada de rostro y mirada asesina. 'Allí está. Un par de calles atrás'. Shaoran, en la distancia, le devolvió la mirada. _Xiriish_. Las miradas se cruzaron. _Flooosh_. Los rayos chocaron. _Fluooosh_. Barbacoa de ranas.

-¡Ajá! ¡Quién iba a decirme que ese mocoso podría serme algún día de utilidad! -Toya alzó un puño al cielo. -¡Libreee!

Entonces vio en el cielo una nube. Una nube verde oscuro. Brilló un rayo. Sonó el trueno.

_Croakyyyy Croakyyyy Croakyyy..._

Y empezaron a caerle ranas encima. Parecía una perfecta diana de ranas.

-¡Agh!

Empezó a apartar ranas como un poseso. 'Ugh'. Se quedó paralizado. Alzó la mano. La miró bien. ¿Se le estaba volviendo verde? ¡Tenía que alejarse de esos bichos! Salió huyendo más desesperado que nunca.

'Bueno, no niego que esto es muy entretenido...' Pensó Shaoran mientras observaba la escena. 'Pero... Es evidente que aquí pasa algo raro. He de encontrar a Sakura'. Recordó la imagen de Tomoyo. / _Tienes que seguir todas las indicaciones que yo te dé si quieres que todo acabe bien. Por el bien de Sakura._/ Tras un enorme suspiro empezó a caminar. Iría a casa de Tomoyo.

**Fin cap 5**


	6. El sapo

**CroakyCroaky**

Capítulo 6: **El sapo**

Bueno, ahí estaba. Miró a través de la verja de hierro. Dio un paso atrás. Respiró hondo. Y apretó el interruptor del interfono.

_Bip_

-¿Sí? Casa de los Daidouji.

-Esto... Soy Shaoran Li.

-Sí. Le están esperando. Pase, por favor.

_Bip bip_

_Screeek_

Las puertas se abrieron.

'Bueno, allá vamos'. Shaoran avanzó por el camino del jardín, un poco dubitativo.

_Screeek_

Las puertas se cerraron.

'Ya no hay marcha atrás. Adelante, pues'. Y avanzó con paso más firme. Entre la hierba al pasar distinguió algunas ranas que paseaban a sus anchas pegando alegres brinquitos. De tanto en tanto veía alguna caer del cielo, no en masa como cuando habían caído encima de Tooya, sino en solitario. Lo raro es que aterrizaban intactas, perfectamente, cuando lo más normal sería que acabaran como tortillas. 'Mm...' No era un pensamiento agradable, no...

Atravesado el jardín llegó a la entrada de la casa. La puerta estaba abierta, invitándole a pasar. Sabía dónde estaba la habitación de Tomoyo, ya había estado allí otras veces con Sakura. Subió las escaleras. Avanzó por el pasillo. Colocó la mano en el manillar. Golpeó un par de veces.

-¡Adelante! - Le llegó la voz de Tomoyo desde el interior.

Abrió la puerta poco a poco. Miró adentro.

Y volvió a cerrar inmediatamente.

'¡¿Qué era eso?' Ya estaba viendo visiones. Las ranas le habían perturbado la mente. Se frotó los ojos.

-¿Shaoran? -Oyó la voz débil de Sakura al otro lado.

Sakura. Indudablemente esa era la voz de su chica. Entonces... ¿Iba en serio? No estaba alucinando?

Volvió a abrir la puerta. Sí, ahí estaba. Sakura. Tan preciosa como siempre. Sólo, que... ¿Iba vestida de rana gigante?

-¿Por qué llevas esas pintas? - O_o Bonito saludo para la chica a la que quieres.

-Esto...

-Es el traje de batalla de Sakura. Perfecto para la ocasión, ¿no crees? - Vislumbró a Tomoyo sentada en la cama, con la cámara de turno en la mano.

-¿Se supone que tiene que combatir con eso puesto?

-La ropa es muy flexible, además de impermeable, Li. Cada detalle está cuidado para que no implique la menor molestia. ¿Acaso mis trajes de batalla han significado alguna vez un problema en todo el tiempo que Sakura los usó?

-Erhm... No, pero...

-Ajá. Ahí lo tienes.

-A mí no me molesta, Shaoran. -Le llegó la voz de Sakura. -Es muy cómodo, de verdad. Y si Tomoyo soñó con él, algo debe de significar. Al fin y al cabo hemos de vérnoslas con ranas.

-¿Es que pretendes ganarte su confianza pareciéndote a ellas o qué?

-Oh, ahora que lo dices, ¿crees que podría funcionar?

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo ¬_¬U Coges la flauta y te las llevas a todas al río, como el flautista de Hammelin. (No te digo...)

-Sí, ya sé que mis ideas no son muy brillantes... -Repuso Sakura, triste y agachando la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No quería decir eso! No, yo sólo...

Mientras Shaoran intentaba arreglar la situación como podía, Tomoyo, entonando una cancioncilla, fue al ropero. De allí sacó una caja rectangular que abrió cuidadosamente, sacando unas ropas y un peculiar gorro, de tonos marrón claro.

-Por cierto, Li...

-¿Sí? -Shaoran se giró a mirarla.

Tomoyo extendió lo que llevaba en las manos ante él.

-Esto es para ti.

'Qué bonito día hace hoy'. Fujitaka Kinomoto acabó de preparar el desayuno. Miró el reloj. Hoy era su día libre, y no tenía prisa. Pero sabía de alguien que tendría que espabilarse mucho si quería llegar a tiempo a clase. 'Tendré que ir a despertarla, a ver si se le han pegado las sábanas'. Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hija. Se la encontró vacía. Ni un alma (no, ni siquiera ranas, ni las escachufladas). 'Vaya, qué despiste. Así que era hoy cuando tenía que madrugar para preparar aquel trabajo. Tenía grabado en la cabeza que era mañana. Y ha salido con tantas prisas que se ha dejado la cama sin hacer. Bueno, ya se la haré luego'. Y, tan feliz, cerró la puerta del cuarto. 'Bueno, vamos a hacer la limpieza'. ^_^

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡No pienso ponerme eso!

Delante suyo estaba el traje hecho por Tomoyo. Era un traje de color marrón claro, con un cuello al estilo chino, un poco elevado y abierto por delante, cerrado a la altura del pecho por un par de tiras en forma de cruz. Las mangas consistían en unas largas formas triangulares. El pantalón quedaba anudado algo más abajo de la rodilla, y ahí también se dividía en esas formas triangulares, con una bolita blanca en cada punta. Completaba el conjunto una capa transparente, con doble cola por detrás acabada en su correspondiente punta con bolita marrón. Se salvaba el cinturón, una tira anudada larga, verde, y los zapatos, como los que él solía usar para los entrenamientos (como los que llevaba cuando de niño se vestía con su traje ceremonial de batalla verde, en los viejos tiempos). Aún resultaba discreto al lado del de Sakura, pero de todos modos...

-Digo que no y es que no.

Tomoyo se acercó a él, sólo a un paso, y lo miró seriamente.

-Recuerda el sueño, Shaoran...

-No...

Levantó su dedo meñique.

-Tu promesa.

-...

Gotitas empezaron a resbalar por el cuerpo del pobre chico.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por Sakura.

-Pero...

No podía esquivar la mirada de Tomoyo. Esa mirada...

-Porque la sonrisa de Sakura nunca desaparezca...

No pudo.

-¡Agh! -Shaoran se cubrió las manos con la cabeza. -¡Está bien, de acuerdo! ¡Pero sólo con una condición! ¡No pienso ponerme ESO -señaló algo colocado sobre la cama -en MI cabeza!

Sobre la cama, estaba el último complemento no descrito del traje que Tomoyo había creado. Un sombrero que representaba la cabeza de un sapo...

- Mm... Es una lástima pero, de acuerdo. -Aceptó Tomoyo.

**Fin cap 6.**

Ya ha visto Shaoran el maravilloso traje de Tomoyo ^_^ Pero, ahora, ¿de dónde provienen todas esas ranas? ¿Qué podrán hacer Sakura y Shaoran contra esta curiosa invasión? ¿La han tomado las ranas con Tooya? ¿Seguirá Fujitaka su feliz existencia sin enterarse de nada? ¿Por qué no hay restos de rana en la habitación de Sakura? ¿Se convertirá Tooya en rana (una rana con pelo en la cabeza y cara de mala leche)?


	7. El libro clave

**Croaky Croaky**

Cap 7: **El libro clave**

'_Ding dong_'

Alguien había hecho sonar el timbre principal. Al poco rato una de las numerosas guardaespaldas de Tomoyo golpeó la puerta de la habitación pidiendo permiso para entrar. Entregó una carta que había llegado para Tomoyo.

-El remite es de Inglaterra. -Comentó ella cuando la mujer se hubo ido.

-¿En serio? -Preguntó Sakura, ilusionada. -Puede que sea de Eriol, que sepa algo de todo esto.

-Vamos a ver...

Tomoyo empezó a leer la carta.

-Sí, es él. Dice que ha captado la presencia de una magia extraña en Tomoeda... Pero que no sabe de dónde proviene... Aunque lo ha visto en el telediario japonés y cree que sabe un poco cuál es el problema y tiene una solución...

-¡Bien! ¡Genial!

-Dice que en el lugar donde encontraste el libro de las cartas de Clow (la biblioteca de tu casa) es posible que haya también otro libro: _Manifestaciones mágicas peculiares_ (no se puede negar que lo de las ranas es cuanto menos peculiar) que nos puede ser de ayuda.

-Genial. Vamos para allá.

-Pero nos tenemos que espabilar... Si nos atrasamos demasiado puede haber terribles consecuencias. -Se miraron asustados. -Pero no dice el qué... Sólo que los que corran más peligro serán los relacionados con la magia de las estrellas...

-No lo acabo de entender. Pero no importa quién corra más o menos peligro. El caso es que alguien está en peligro. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

Y los tres se encaminaron hacia la casa de Sakura, acompañados por Yue que volaba a su lado, sintiendo que olvidaba algo pero sin poder identificar el qué.

El camino de vuelta fue bastante movidito. Rana a tu izquierda. ¡Cuidado, aparta, que cae otra! ¡Atención, rana a la derecha! Shaoran y Tomoyo se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver tantas ranas. Antes no habían visto tantas...

-¿Cómo que no? -Exclamó Sakura. -¡Si yo no paré de cruzarme con tantas ranas como ahora (o más) durante todo el camino a casa de Tomoyo!

Pero a los demás no les había ocurrido lo mismo...

-Yo sólo vi un número realmente grande de ranas antes de separarme de Tooya para venir... Luego no eran tantas... -Comentó Yue.

-Tooya... -Shaoran se quedó pensativo. -Ahora que lo pienso, yo me crucé con tu hermano, Sakura, y parecía atraer a las ranas hacia él como polillas a la luz...

-A ti y a Tooya, Sakura... ¿Acaso las ranas persiguen a la familia Kinomoto? -Meditó Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡Entonces, papá debe de estar teniendo un montón de problemas! ¡Vamos rápido!

Fueron lo más rápido posible hacia la casa de Sakura, entre resbalón y resbalón ranero.

Allí se encontraron con un feliz Fujitaka tendiendo la colada, en un jardín perfectamente tranquilo, sin nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Uh? -Sakurá miró por detrás, más allá de la verja del jardín. Distinguió algunas manchitas verdes. _Croaky croaky_. Miro adentro. Nada. '¿Ein? ¿Me lo parece a mí o ahora se mantienen alejadas de la casa?'

Fujitaka se giró y los vio.

-¡Oh! ¡Sakura, hija, sí que has vuelto pronto! ¿Hoy había una fiesta de disfraces en el campus? Vuestros disfraces son muy originales. Buenos días, Tomoyo, Li, y... ¿Este joven? Su cara me resulta familiar... Oh, un traje increíble, sus alas parecen de verdad...

-Ah, esto... Gracias... De hecho, yo...

-Es un profesor en prácticas en la facultad de Sakura, señor Kinomoto. -Intervino rápidamente Tomoyo. -El caso es que necesitamos consultar unos libros de su biblioteca y...

-Oh, sí, claro, faltaría más. Adelante.

Y allá que fueron.

-Veamos, yo buscaré por el centro... Vosotros dos, Shaoran y Tomoyo, ¿podéis mirar cada uno por un lado?

-De acuerdo.

-Muy bien.

Tomoyó buscó por el lado izquierdo. En la primera estantería.

-Magias, magias, magias...

En la fila de abajo vio un libro grandote, con aspecto antiguo.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí está! ¡_Manifestaciones mágicas peculiares_!

Se arrodilló en el suelo y fue hojeándolo con cuidado...

-Ranas, ranas, ranas... _Ranas Croaky, invasión masiva_. Debe de ser esto... Las ranas son atraídas por la magia de las estrellas, por aquella en concreto a la que sean llamadas...

-Tú ahora usas el poder de tu estrella, Sakura, desde que hicieras tuyas las carta de Clow Reed. -Comentó Shaoran.

-Por eso las ranas van sobretodo detrás tuyo y de Tooya, Sakura. -Sugirió Tomoyo. -Él tiene tu misma sangre...

-Sí, pero... ¿Y mi padre?

-Es raro que a él no lo molesten, ¿por qué será?

Tomoyo siguió leyendo...

-Las ranas, convocadas, buscan una rana reina... Una vez elegida acuden a ella en masa, convirtiendo poco a poco al ser que las ha atraído en una de ellas, que será su cabecilla. Entonces, pasan a convertir, muy poco a poco pero eficazmente, al resto de personas en ranas como ellas.

Shaoran se quedó muy pensativo...

-Me pareció ver que a Tooya se le volvía una mano verde... Quizás no fueron imaginaciones... Y detrás suyo iban ranas, muchísimas ranas...

-¡¿Qué? ¿Mi hermano? ¿Van a convertir a mi hermano en una rana?

-Ju ju ju... -Shaoran y Yue no pudieron aguantar la risa al imaginarlo...

-¡Pero bueno! ¡¿De qué os reís? ¡Es un asunto grave! -Exclamó Sakura indignada. -Además... Después de él irán a por todos, incluídos vosotros!

Las caras se les volvieron a poner serias de repente.

-Es verdad. Esto es un asunto serio. -Exclamó Shaoran -Tomoyo, ¿explica alguna manera de cómo solucionar esta situación?

Todos miraron a Tomoyo. Estaba leyendo, con una expresión muy extraña...

-Euh... Bueno... -Soltó una sonrisita que no pudo (o tampoco pretendió) controlar. -¿Aún tienes la flauta de las clases de la escuela primaria, Sakura?

_**Fin del capítulo 7: El libro clave.**_

_**Próximo capítulo: ¿Y si es la rana la que besa al príncipe?**_

Tacháan. He tardado un par de semanitas en colgarlo, pero finalmente aquí está el cap7. Éste es un poco de explicación, sin mucho toque divertido, pero el próximo lo compensa con la aparición de un maravilloso nuevo personaje. Estos días he estado acabando de escribir el fic, y el total serán 10 caps :)


	8. ¿Y si es la rana la que besa al príncipe...

**Croaky croaky**

Capítulo 8: **¿Y si es la rana la que besa al príncipe?**

'Agh. No puedo más.' Sentía que a cada paso la energía que milagrosamente aún le quedaba se evaporaba a través de cada poro de su piel. Su respiración era entrecortada, apenas podía coger aire, y el sudor recorría todo su cuerpo como si estuviera en pleno verano cuando en realidad el invierno estaba bien cerca. Finalmente, las piernas le empezaron a temblar y ya no pudo dar ni un paso más. Cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía retumbar en su cabeza el latido desenfrenado de su corazón desbocado. En su carrera había llegado a un estanque. Ya era prácticamente de noche. ¿Se había pasado todo el día corriendo? Mira por dónde, finalmente sí que se había saltado el trabajo. Miró al cielo, de un rojo verdoso en aquel extraño atardecer. Se miró las manos, resbaladizas, en un tono verde, una fina membrana entre los largos dedos.

'¡¿Qué leches me está pasando?'

Mientras su respiración se acompasaba, sus oídos empezaron a distinguir nuevos sonidos apartando el de su corazón. Entre ellos, el que había aprendido a temer. Se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en la barandilla que hacía de mirador del estanque. El estanque, el jardín, del templo de Tsukimine. Pronto la luna se vería reflejada en él. Recordó a aquella persona que era capaz de hacer predicciones con el reflejo de la luz lunar cuando aquella estaba llena y allí sólo se respiraba paz. 'Paz... Maldita sea. Eso es lo que quisiera yo ahora.' Pero no parecía que se le fuera a conceder. Ya le era imposible ignorar aquel sonido. Ese ruido monstruoso. Esa locura que lo perseguía. Ese... ese montón de batracios. Ni más ni menos.

'_Croaky croaky. Croaky croaky._'

Un ruido ensordecedor.

'_Xap. Xap_.'

Unos saltos en el agua. Las ranas huían.

Un momento...

¡Claro! Las ranas que había en el estanque. Eran diferentes. En qué, exactamente, no lo acababa de saber. Simplemente, lo veía. Era evidente. Aquello no era ranas normales... Se giró muy lentamente.

Ahí. Sólo cuatro pasos por detrás suyo. Cara a cara. Él. Y una masa enorme. Cientos, miles, unas sobre otras, amontonadas, en un increíble equilibrio. Y todas lo miraban. Expectantes. Con esos ojos saltones, fijos.

'_Croaky croaky. Croaky croaky_.'

- ¡Dejadme en paz! ¡Marchaos! ¡¿Qué demonios queréis de mí?

'_Croaky croaky. Croaky croaky_.'

El volumen aumentó. Más fuerte. Más fuerte.

Y, de repente, silencio. Silencio absoluto. Algo estaba a punto de suceder. Algo grande. Las ranas fueron separándose poco a poco, abriendo paso a algo. Algo que había estado protegido todo ese tiempo en su interior.

El cielo se había cubierto completamente de nubes y el sol ya se había escondido. Pero un rayo de luz de luna atravesó las nubes, y se posó en una forma. Una forma ligeramente mayor de las que la rodeaban. Esa leve brizna de luz clara la iluminó claramente, en todo su esplendor.

Era... Era...

Una rana rosa.

Rosa chicle. Piel rugosa. Labios... Dios, Tooya juraría que tenía esos horribles labios gruesudos pintados con pintalabios. Pintalabios rojo intenso. 'Uecs.' Apartó la mirada de la horripilante visión.

Pero sintió cómo se aproximaba. El olor a agua estancada era insufrible. Vio cómo se acercaba poco a poco. Entonces, frente a él, un montón de ranas formaron una especie de pirámide viva. Y esa cosa fue subiendo hasta llegar a la cima. Justo delante de su cara. Y la rana rosa chicle entreabrió sus labios, acercándolos a los de él para juntarlos en un (erhm...) apasionado (ejum, ejum) beso (oooh... qué bonito, qué romántico, qué precioso instante ha salido de entre mis dedos XD). Tooya sintió cómo se le revolvía el estómago. 'Ugh...' El pelo se le erizó. No podía dejar que esa cosa lo tocara. En su afán por alejarse apoyó su pie en la pirámide de ranas, sólida como una piedra. 'Agh.' La rana rosa fosforito (esa preciosidad, esa maravilla de la naturaleza ranera (etjú, etjú)) se acercaba sin freno. Un centímetro, un milímetro... ¡Uah! Se impulsó con la pierna para apartarse, se apoyó sobre la barandilla... Se alejaba, se alejaba... Ella se acercaba, se acercaba... Esos labios turgentes y carnosos, ese rojo cegador, esas delicadas verrugas...

'¡_Xlaaaaff_!'

Al agua de cabeza. Y allí sintió cómo su estómago se vaciaba de todo lo que había comido aquella mañana. Secándose las lágrimas, arrodillado en el agua a la altura de su cintura, se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, esperando lo inevitable. No había escapatoria. No había huida. Esperó quieto como un muerto a que todas las ranas cayeran finalmente sobre él, como una terrible lluvia de granizo viviente.

Sin embargo al cabo de unos minutos empezó a apartar los brazos. No había ocurrido nada. Nada de caída masiva de ranas sobre el estanque. Nada de ser aplastado por toneladas de bichos croantes y viscosos. Miró hacia arriba. Pero, ah, iluso, aún estaban allí. ¿Por qué no se habían arrojado al agua? No lo sabía. Pero ahí estaban. Quietas, expectantes, de nuevo. 'Están esperando a que salga.' Desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

**-Fin de capítulo 8-**

N/A: ¡Aparición estelar de la rana rosa, la verdadera protagonista de este fic! (No, no, ya le gustaría a ella... Uhm, ¿qué tal?: _Aventuras de la Rana Rosa en el universo de Sakura, Cazadora de Cartas_... _Conquista y lucha por el predominio ranero mundial. _)

Espero que me dejéis vuestras impresiones de este cap ;)

El siguiente: capítulo 9: _**Cu-Cú**_


	9. Cucú

**Croaky Croaky**

Capítulo 9: **Cu-cú**

Ya empezaba a notar el frío. Empapado hasta los huesos, en medio del estanque, miró hacia arriba de nuevo. A la luz de los farolillos lo observaban sin parpadear. Miles de pequeños ojitos negros brillantes. Y allí, delante de ellos, esa pintorrojeada rana rosa. No podía salir. De ninguna manera. Mientras estaba en el estanque no lo molestaban. Pero estaban atentas al momento en que saliera de allí. Iba camino de pillar una pulmonía, lo veía claramente. Sin embargo, no le podía pasar nada bueno si dejaba que esa cosa disfrazada de rana lo besuqueara. Las ranas volvieron a su repetitiva cantinela de croakys.

'Croaky croaky croaky...'

Acabaría teniendo pesadillas temibles con esa cantinela si sobrevivía, de eso estaba seguro...

Entonces, creyó oír un sonido distinto entre el croar ranero. Una melodía suave que le traía recuerdos de infancia. Oh, perfecto, ahora estaba desvariando, ¿acaso se acercaba ya su fin y le tocaba ver desfilar toda su vida ante sus ojos? El ruido ensordecedor de las ranas fue menguando rápidamente, y la melodía fue clara e innegablemente real. Lo que se oía era el tocar de una flauta. Y alguien cantaba una canción. Una canción conocida, una canción infantil.

Distinguió unas figuras que se acercaban al estanque. Había algo raro en ellas. Pasaron junto a los farolillos, lo que hizo que pudiera verlos un poco más claramente... Más le hubiera valido no mirar. Decididamente, aquello debía de ser una especie de fin del mundo. Primero el cielo se volvía verde, luego plaga de ranas, una rana mutante... El Señor tenía que ser un fan acérrimo de las ranas, porque ahora veía lo que ya tenía toda la pinta de ser la llegada de tres jinetes del apocalipsis ranero. Vio pasar a las tres figuras... Lo que parecía una rana enorme, cantando, encabezando la curiosa procesión. Un tiparraco raro con un traje estrambótico marrón, tocando la flauta. Una chica preciosa con un bonito vestido verde... Un momento. Miró atentamente... ¡¿Tomoyo? Entonces, reconoció al tiparraco ese novio de su hermanita y, al frente, ¿esa debía de ser...? ¿Sakura? ¿Qué hacía con esas pintas? ¡¿Llevaba un gorro que asemejaba una cabeza de rana? '¡Hoy es un día muy, muy raro!'

Caminando hacia el puentecillo que pasaba sobre el estanque, Sakura encabezaba la fila cantando. Shaoran y Tomoyo la seguían, el uno tocando la flauta y la otra cantando la misma canción. Detrás de ellos se empezó a formar una fila de ranas, que los iban siguiendo saltando al compás del ritmo de la cancioncilla popular.

¿Y cuál era esa cancioncilla? Espero que os la sepáis todos :)

_Cu-cú, cantaba la rana._

_Cu-cú, debajo del agua._

_Cu-cú, asomó la cabeza._

_Cu-cú, quería cerveza. (jo, rana borracha O_o)_

_Cu-cú, pasaba un tendero._

_Cu-cú, vendiendo carero._

_Cu-cú, yo quiero lentejas._

_Cu-cú, comida de viejas._

_Cu-cú, yo quiero rosquillas._

_Cu-cú, comida de pillas._

_Cu-cú, yo quiero galletas._

_Cu-cú, valen dos pesetas._

_Cu-cú, ¡qué vida tan cara!_

_Cu-cú, me meto en el agua._

(N.A: :La autora es Gloria Fuentes, según mi libro de Poesías y canciones :))

Así, llegaron a la parte más alta del puente y, una a una, cual cuento del flautista de Hammelin, fueron saltando al agua. '¡Kaf! ¡Xaf! Xlaf!' Finalmente, saltando la última rana, aquella tan peculiar, se pudo recomponer después de un buen rato de xafs xafs (recordemos que eran muuuuchas, muchiiiísimas ranas) el reflejo de la luna en el estanque.

-¿Y ya está? -Preguntó Shaoran. -¿Igual que en el cuento? ¿Ya nos habremos librado de ellas? -No podía entender cómo de una forma tan sencilla (y ridícula) habían podido arreglar el asunto.

Como para responderle, el agua se iluminó (¿hace falta que diga de qué color? ;) y emergieron flotando en el aire pequeñas formas de ranitas con sus ojitos cerrados que se elevaron hasta el cielo. Éste se había despejado ya y se distinguían las estrellas, entre las cuales vieron una forma redonda, negra, como si de un agujero en el cielo se tratara. Allá que fueron entrando los animalicos, uno a uno. ¡¿Eh? Tomoyo aumentó el zoom de la cámara. La última ranita en entrar era un poco más grande que las otras dos (aunque igual de adorable), y de un color completamente distinto. ¡¿Uh? Algo la distrajo del momento de inspiración que estaba sintiendo. La ranita estaba haciendo algo. Se diría que... ¿estaba mandando un beso con la mano y guiñando el ojo? Entre intrigada y asombrada dirigió el objetivo hacia donde había guiñado. Una gran gota le recorrió la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Allí estaba Tooya, en medio del lago, todo empapado, hecho un desastre, y... petrificado del horror.

**Fin del capítulo 9**

¡Ya sólo queda un cap! Ya no haré sufrir más Tooya, lástima :P


	10. El final

**Croaky Crokay**

Cap 10: **El final**

Ya estaba. El cielo ya no tendría más ese color verdoso ni las ranas los acosarían. Por fin volvía a ser la tranquilidad lo que envolvía el templo. Un grupo de personas frente al estanque se aliviaba frente a su victoria. Se acababa de librar una batalla. Una batalla... diferente de lo habitual. En un árbol no muy lejano conversaban un par de personas.

-Ja, ja, ja... ¡Pobre Tooya, qué cara se le puso cuando la reina rana se le acercó para besarlo! XD -Kaho se doblaba de la risa mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Eriol tenía una de esas enormes sonrisas.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que te lo pasarías bien. Ahora tienes que controlarte. Será mejor que bajemos y les expliquemos todo lo que ha ocurrido...

-Sí, claro... -Kaho recuperó la compostura con pasmosa rapidez. Si es que estos dos sabían disimular como nadie.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien, chicos.

-¿Eh?

Todo el grupo que estaba junto al estanque se giró.

-¿Señorita Mitsuki? ¿Eriol? -Exclamó Sakura, la más sorprendida de todos de ver aparecer a este par justo recién solucionado el desastre.

-Qué bueno volver a veros. ¿Desde cuándo estáis aquí? -Preguntó Tomoyo, más práctica (y espabilada).

-Lo suficiente para ver cómo os librabais de las ranas. ^_^

-¿Kaho? ¿Tú sabes qué porras ha pasado? ¿De dónde salían todas estas ranas? ¿Y por qué todas venían detrás mío? -Inquirió Tooya, todavía empapado.

-Bueno... Veréis... -Fue Eriol el que intentó aclarar un poco las cosas. -Digamos que una magia dormida hace tiempo ha despertado de su letargo, manifestándose en esta curiosa plaga.

-¿Una magia? -Shaoran frunció el ceño (sorprendente, neh? Shaoran frunciendo el ceño -_-U).

-¿Y por qué iban sobretodo detrás de Sakura y de su hermano?

-Bueno... Sakura obtiene el poder de su estrella. Eso atrajo a las ranas hacia ella. Tooya comparte su misma sangre, y también tiene por tanto el aroma de la esencia de esa estrella, por lo que las atrajo igualmente. Sólo que... él fue el Elegido.

-¿El Elegido para qué? -Preguntó él.

-Para convertirte en una de ellas.

-¿Qué?

-Si esa rana, su reina, te hubiera llegado a besar...

-¿Hoe? -Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran se quedaron de piedra al oír eso, Pues Tooya no les había contado nada de la rana besuquera.

-Te habrías vuelto una de ellas, su compañero.

-¡¿Qué?

Tooya se quedó tieso mientras pasaba una brisa helada. ¡De buena se había librado! Mientras, los demás se lo imaginaron convertido en rana reinando junto a la reina rana.

-Ju, ju, ju... -No pudieron reprimir la risa.

Tooya se giró furioso hacia donde se encontraba Yue observando la escena. Llegó rápidamente junto a él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cogiéndolo por el cuello, y lo sacudió fuertemente, sin siquiera dar importancia a la rápida transformación de aquel.

-¡Y tú, me dejaste a su merced! ¡No te escondas ahora, sé que estás ahí dentro!

-¿Ein? ¿Ein? -Yukito no se enteraba de nada.

-De hecho… -Continuó Eriol. -Después de tu hermano, Sakura, las ranas habrían ido transformando poco a poco a todas las personas que se fueran encontrando.

-Eso es terrible...

-Pero… -Preguntó Tomoyo. -¿Por qué se mantenían lejos del padre de Sakura, si también es familia suya?

-Veréis, lo que pasa es que huyen de la magia de Clow Reed. Y recordad que yo compartí mi magia con él (tomo 12). De hecho, por eso a ti tampoco te molestaron mucho las ranas, Shaoran, por algo eres su descendiente.

-Es cierto... Pero, ¿Por qué...?

-Uops, qué tarde es. Lo siento, nos tenemos de ir. Oh, y puede que esta magia que se ha despertado os provoque algún que otro problema más. Ánimo. ¡Adiós! ¡Que os vaya bien!

-¡Adiós! -Se despidió Kaho también. -Lo siento, tenemos un asunto importante que atender.

Y desaparecieron.

-¡Eh! -Ahora era Shaoran el molesto. ¡Pero, ¿cómo se podían marchar así, sin explicar las cosas claramente? Eso le olía a chamusquina, y de Eriol no se fiaba ni un pelo...

No muy lejos de allí, Kaho y Eriol iban alejándose a paso rápido (vamos, pegando brincos imposibles de rama en rama a hipervelocidad).

-Así que has decidido no contarles lo de Clow, que todo es una jugarreta suya...

-Así es mucho más divertido. -Respondió Eriol. -Aunque imagino sus caras cuando sepan que todo es plan suyo, para que cuando su heredero se hubiera hecho con todas sus cartas, cuando todo estuviera en calma, animar un poquito la cosa, para que no se aburriera ^_^

-¡Sí, y de qué forma! Y tú quisiste poner tu granito de arena al gran proyecto... Echando una mano con los sueños de Tomoyo...

-Vamos, así la cosa es aún mejor... Y seguro que Tomoyo encantada de la vida de poder hacer nuevos modelitos para Sakura...

-Pues sí, porque, lo que aún le queda por delante...

-Ju, ju, ju...

**FIN**

Y así acaba CroakyCroaky. Gracias a quienes me habéis seguido hasta el final, ¡vuestro apoyo ha sido muy importante! Y si hay alguien por aquí que no me ha dejado review, vamos, anímate, que éste ya es el final, y con sólo saber que has resistido leyendo los 10 caps de Croaky ya soy feliz.

Algo dejado en el tintero: Euh... Nadie me lo ha hecho notar, ¿puede que nadie se haya percatado? Hubo una desaparición misteriosa de Kero en el fic. Esto... digamos que las ranas le causan un extraño efecto soporífero y todavía sigue durmiendo en la habitación de Sakura (¿Cuela?)

La magia despertada todavía sigue, por lo que puede que Sakura y compañía vuelvan a encontrarse con alguna nueva extraña situación dentro de poco... Salpicada algo más de romanticismo... Quién sabe, quién sabe...


End file.
